Cause I'm Not a Witch
by UQ
Summary: Uchiha adalah klan yang dianggap sebagai penyihir di Konoha. Uchiha telah dihancurkan tanpa ada yang tersisa, kecuali satu. Uchiha Sasuke. Pada suatu hari, Hinata Hyuuga pergi ke tempatnya untuk meminta sebuah ramuan. Ramuan cinta.
1. Chapter 1

'**Cause I'm Not a Witch **

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Dahulu sekali. Ketika semua orang masih berpikir bahwa penyihir hanyalah fiktif belaka. Hidup seorang pria berambut <em>raven<em>. Iris-nya _onyx_. Kulitnya pucat. Dan model rambutnya, semua orang mencacinya karena itu.

Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Orang terakhir dari klan Uchiha. Warga Konoha mengasingkannya jauh dari desa. Dia lebih beruntung. Jauh lebih beruntung ketibang keluarganya yang mati terbunuh. Terbunuh oleh pemikiran warga Konoha mengenai klan Uchiha sebagai klan penyihir. Karena Uchiha mencintai obat-obatan dan suka membuat obat bukan berarti mereka adalah penyihir, kan?

Bodoh.

Satu kata yang sering ia ucapkan setiap kali memikirkan betapa egoisnya warga Konoha itu. Hanya karena rasa takut mereka, mereka membiarkan fakta terbuang begitu saja tanpa adanya pemikiran logis.

Kini dia tinggal di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua. Ia menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di sana untuk melakukan banyak eksperimen. Di sudah berada di sana semenjak umur 10 tahun. Kesepian? Oh tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakannya. Dahulu ketika keluarganya masih hidup, yang mereka banggakan hanyalah sang kakak –Uchiha Itachi. Kalau ditanya apakah ia kesepian, sepertinya tidak. Sendirian, melakukan eksperimen dengan damai, alat dan bahan semuanya lengkap. Dia malah senang.

Pada suatu malam ketika salju turun cukup lebat. Seorang gadis berambut indigo datang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Sasuke hanya mengintip dari dalam. Diam tanpa suara. Dia tahu, gadis itu adalah penduduk Konoha –dilihat dari lambang yang dipakaiannya. Dia terlalu muak untuk bertemu orang-orang Konoha.

"Kumohon tuan penyihir, ibuku sakit. Aku butuh ramuanmu." Pinta gadis itu dari luar sana. Suaranya begitu lembut dan menyujukan, pikir sang Uchiha –walau ia terus mengelak.

Sasuke hanya diam dan pergi menjauh dari pintu. Ia lebih memilih untuk melakukan eksperimen lagi dibandingkan mendengarkan gadis itu memohon bantuannya.

Sudah lebih dari lima jam lamanya. Sasuke keluar dari lab-nya untuk mengambil cemilan di dapur. Saat ia berjalan ke dapur, matanya melihat keluar. Tidak jelas, namun ia yakin, gadis itu masih disana. Dan ia sangat yakin, gadis itu tak sadarkan diri.

'_Tch, merepotkan.'_ pikirnya sambil bergegas menuju pintu depan.

Ia membuka pintu. Sesuai dugaannya, gadis itu pingsan. Dia menyeringai, hipotesanya benar. Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan kembali masuk ke dalam. Di luar sedang badai, tapi bisa-bisanya gadis ini masih di sini dan menunggu.

'_Nekat.'_

Sasuke membawa gadis berambut indigo itu ke kamarnya. Ia menyalakan penghangat. Ia melepaskan mantel violet-nya. sasuke memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Kulit gadis itu pucat, sangat pucat. Rambutnya juga panjang dan warnanya indah –dimata Sasuke. Bibirnya begitu ranum seperti tomat. Intinya, saat ini Sasuke sedang meneliti gadis dihadapannya seperti ia menemukan tanamanya langka atau hal sejenis lainnya.

Ya, tolong maklumi tingkah labil pemuda yang diasingkan jauh dari kata masyarakat ini. Seharusnya, orang yang seumuran dengannya sudah melakukan interaksi terhadap lawan jenis, baik menggombal bahkan menikah.

Setelah puas memperhatikan gadis itu, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali melakukan aktivitasnya di lab.

Keesokan paginya. Gadis itu terbangun. Sasuke masih belum tahu-menahu tentang keadaan gadis yang ia bawa masuk ke rumahnya ini karena sibuk di lab-nya. Gadis itu menerawang ke sekelilingnya. Ia bingung. Ini bukan ruangan yang ia kenal. Bau, suasana, serta luas ruangan ini sangatlah berbeda dengan ruangan yang ada di rumahnya.

'_A-aku d-dimana?'_ ia bertanya dalam hati.

Ia mencoba untuk tenang. Ia pejamkan matanya. Ia mengingat semuanya. Kemarin ia pergi ke tempat seorang penyihir untuk meminta bantuannya. Ia pergi dengan niat yang baik namun sang penyihir hanya mengabaikannya.

'_I-ibu...'_ Wajahnya nampak murung.

Ia Hyuuga Hinata. Seseorang yang dianggap hasil didikan gagal oleh klan-nya sendiri. Penampilan yang sederhana, sulit bersosialisasi, dan lemah. Hanya ibunya yang menyayanginya. Tapi sekarang ibunya sedang sakit. Orang-orang di klan-nya mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan ibunya. Tapi tak ada yang berhasil.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendengar desas-desus dari warga Konoha mengenai seorang penyihir yang terasingkan. Penyihir. Ia ingat dengan dongeng yang dulu biasa ibunya ceritakan padanya sebelum tidur. Seorang penyihir dapat membuat hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Oleh karenanya, Hinata mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan penyihir itu sampai akhirnya ia menemukan rumahnya dan pergi diam-diam ke sana tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun.

_CTEK_

Pemuda berambut _raven _itu memasuki ruangan. Iris putih bening sang Hyuuga menatapnya segan. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat sampai akhirnya ia duduk di pinggir kasur. Gadis itu gugup. Takut? Sudah pasti. Tatapan mata pemuda itu begitu dingin. Dengan seseorang yang ceria saja, Hinata masih ketakutan.

Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia takjub melihat iris gadis di hadapannya itu. Ya, lagi-lagi dia memperhatikan Hinata seakan-akan Hinata adalah spesies langka.

"A-anu," Hinata yang mereasa tidak enak diperhatikan seperti itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Te-terima kasih tuan." Lanjutnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Hn," hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Hening.

"Tu-tuan," Hinata masih mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hn?"

"Bisakah tuan me-membuatkan ra-ramuan untuk i-ibuku yang s-sakit?" suaranya lembut bagaikan kapas. Wajahnya memerah –karena demam.

"Apa peduliku?" Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"T-tunggu tuan!" Hinata berdiri dan menarik tangan Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam. Ini jarak terdekat yang pernah ia alami dengan lawan jenisnya. Dan seketika ia pingsan.

Untungnya Sasuke menahan tubuh Hinata dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh kening Hinata. Demam.

Sasuke pergi menuju lab-nya dan segera meracik obat. Setelah selesai ia kembali ke kamarnya dan menunggu di sana sampai gadis itu terbangun.

Gadis itu terbangun beberapa jam kemudian. Ketika terbangun ia kaget melihat sepasang _onyx_ menatapnya dengan tajam –sebenarnya memang itu cara Sasuke menatap orang. Sasuke tanpa basa-basi menyerahkan segelas air putih dan obat.

"Kau demam." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk dan meminum obat yang diberikan Sasuke. Tak terlihat adanya keraguan ketika Hinata meminumnya. Apakah Hinata memang selalu dengan mudahnya mempercayai orang lain?

"T-terima kasih." Hinata menyimpulkan senyuman.

Sasuke menatapnya datar. Sebenarnya dia sangat terpesona melihatnya. Ingat, ini bukanlah terpesona layaknya laki-laki normal ketika melihat gadis semanis Hinata. Kalian masih ingat dengan perkataanku mengenai Sasuke menganggap Hinata sebagai spesies langka, kan? Sampai sekarang ia masih melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Hn, beristirahatlah." Ucap Sasuke.

"T-tuan, mengenai o-obat u-untuk ibuku..." Hinata menunduk.

"Hn," hanya itu yang dikeluar dari mulut Sasuke sebelum ia keluar dari kamar itu.

Hinata bingung. Itu jelas-jelas jawaban yang ambigu.

"T-tuan." Hinata ingin memanggilnya, namun tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke yang sudah berada di luar ruangan. Apalagi volume suara Hinata terlalu kecil.

"Hh," Hinata menghela nafas.

Ia membaringkan badannya. Ia melihat keluar jendela. Salju masih turun. Sebelum ia memejamkan matanya untuk masuk ke alam yang berbeda ia berdoa. Berdoa semoga ibunya cepat sembuh dan tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Yosh! Sudah lama saya mau main ke fandom NARUTO.

Ini ceritanya terinspirasi dari _manga_ yang tadi baru di baca, _Mahou Tsukai to Koi no Biyaku © Toyota Yuu_. Cuma sekedar ngambil beberapa doang gak lebih. _Ending_ jelas beda dong!

Typo? Nanti diperbaiki. Jadi gimana nih **lanjut atau nggak**? **OOC ** gak nih? Kalau OOC bilang ya. Saya mencoba menjauhi OOC. Soal Sasuke melihat Hinata, emang rada OOC sih. Tapi kalau menurut saya itu wajar aja kalau Sasuke diasingkan selama 10 tahun.

Ah iya, ini _author's point of view_. Jadi kalau di narasi saya tulis "aku" atau "-ku" bukan berarti saya salah ketik atau apa.

**Kritik dan saran sangat diterima!**

Buat yang UAS ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yup, balik lagi bersama UQ. Thx buat yang udah **_**review**_** dan **_**favorite**_**. Dan ini dia **_**Chaptie**_** 2, dibuat lebih panjang daripada chaptie 1. **_**D**__**ō**__**zo**_**!**

* * *

><p>'<strong>Cause I'm Not a Witch<strong>

**© UQ**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: buat jaga-jaga, OOC dikit. AU.**

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berambut indigo kini sedang berdiri memegang pisau. Bibirnya mengulaskan sebuah senyuman nan manis. Walau tanpa <em>apron<em>, orang yang melihatnya pasti tahu bahwa ia sedang memasak –bukan ingin membunuh. Perlahan, ia memotong bahan-bahan makanan sambil memikirkan sebuah presumsi yang terlampau jauh dari kenyataan.

'_Kalau dipikir-pikir aku seperti seorang istri.'_ Kurang lebih begitulah isi pikirannya.

Tak disangka, pikirannya semakin melayang. Ia teringat dengan kejadian kemarin. Kejadian di mana saat ia kembali terbangun dari tidurnya, seorang pria beriris _onyx_ berada di sampingnya dan terus menatapnya. Bukan tatapan sang pemuda yang ia lihat, ia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan pemuda yang cukup dibilang ekslusif itu –tatapan terakhir dari keturunan Uchiha. Ia memperhatikan botol kecil dengan cairan bening didalamnya. Dan saat pemuda itu menyerahkannya pada Hinata, ia tersenyum –walau ia berteriak bahagia di dalam hatinya.

Tapi senyum itu sirna. Sang pemuda mengabarkan berita buruk.

"_Badai kencang terus menerjang sedari malam. Kuijinkan kau menetap di sini."_ Ucap pemuda itu dengan nada monoton.

"_T-terima k-kasih banyak tuan."_ Hinata menunduk.

"_Sasuke."_ Hanya itu dan tak lebih. Beruntunglah ia, gadis di depannya memiliki otak yang cemerlang sehingga tak sulit baginya untuk menerka maksud perkataannya barusan.

"_Aku Hinata." _Dan itulah perkenalan singkat diantara mereka berdua.

Setelahnya, Hinata di antar ke kamar khusus tamu yang penuh debu. Mau tidak mau ia harus membersihkannya terlebih dahulu. Hinata memiliki pendidikan etika yang baik, tak mungkin ia menyuruh empunya rumah untuk melakukannya setelah pleyanan-pelayanan yang ia berikan selama ini.

Kembali lagi ke Hinata yang masih tersenyum membayangkan banyak hal. Ia benar-benar senang. Dengan ini ibunya bisa sembuh. Ia tidak perlu merasa kesepian lagi dan bisa terus tegar melewati gelombang ejekan yang mengikis perasaannya. Walaupun Hyuuga merupakan klan terbesar di Konoha, bukan berarti penghuni klan itu merupakan orang-orang berhati mulia yang tidak suka mencaci bahkan menyiksa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba fokus untuk melakukan aktivitasnya.

Kita menuju ke lab. Lantainya kayu, sama seperti ruangan-ruangan lain di tempat ini. Warna dindingnya lebih muda daripada warna lantainya. Sebuah meja panjang berada di tengah ruangan membiarkan alat-alat serta kertas-kertas berserakan di atasnya. Sebuah tungku berada di pojok ruangan lengkap dengan peralatan-peralatan yang siap membantu terbentuknya suatu obat/ramuan. Beberapa rak-rak berisikan bahan-bahan atau buku ikut menghiasi dinding ruangan walau tetap membiarkan cahaya masuk ke dalam. Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ duduk di sebuah bangku. Dia menulis di atas meja yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas lainnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat serius. Mungkin karenanya ia tidak mampu menyadari suara ketukan pintu yang dari tadi terdengar.

Hinata berdiri di depan ruangan itu dengan nampan berisikan makanan di atasnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengetuk, namun Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia tahu betapa pendiamnya pemuda yang di cap penyihir di desanya. Namun ia ragu untuk masuk. Ia takut keberadaannya dapat mengganggu apa yang sedang dikerjakan pemuda itu. Tapi, instingnya sebagai seorang wanita berkata bahwa pemuda itu belum makan sedari malam.

Sasuke meletakan penanya. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kemudian menguap. Ia belum tidur dan terus bermain-main di ruangan kecilnya ini. Bahkan ia juga lupa untuk makan malam –seperti dugaan Hinata. Itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya. Ia berdiri meninggalkan meja yang penuh akan kertas. Berjalan pelan ia lakukan sampai akhirnya ia membuka pintu dan menemukan nampan berisikan makanan di hadapannya.

Hinata terkejut ketika pintu itu terbuka. Untung saja Sasuke dengan cepat menahan nampan itu sehingga tidak terjadi kekacauan.

"M-maaf." Hinata menunduk, tak berani memandang mata Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke mengambil alih nampan yang Hinata makan dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya lagi.

Itu kejadian yang begitu singkat. Hinata kemudian berpikir, tidak begitu sulit untuk menyerahkan makanan kepada Sasuke. Di rumahnya, begitu panjang prosesi yang harus Hinata lakukan hanya untuk menyerahkan makananya kepada ayahnya. Ya, ayahnya dan Sasuke memanglah orang yang berbeda begitu juga tempat yang kini ia tapaki.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu namun badai tetap giat berkunjung. Kegiatan Hinata selama tiga hari terakhir ini layaknya seorang istri –begitu pikirnya. Di hari kedua, ia membantu Sasuke merapihkan ruang kerjanya –lab. Di hari berikutnya ia menemani Sasuke meneliti sambil membaca buku-buku tentang obat. Hal itu membuatnya senang karena ia tahu, pemikiran warga Konoha tentang klan Uchiha sangatlah salah. Obat dan ramuan sihir adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

* * *

><p>Di hari ketika badai berhenti menerpa, Hinata pamit pulang meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak senang ataupun sedih. Ia bersikap seperti biasanya dan mengantarkan Hinata keluar rumah. Dan mereka berpisah.<p>

Hinata kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga yang luas. Ketika ia masuk, tatapan-tatapan mata sinis tertuju padanya. Seorang calon pemimpin klan Hyuuga pergi meninggalkan klannya sendiri tanpa diketahui siapapun kemana ia pergi pastinya membuat orang-orang makin menghina Hinata. Hinata tahu itu, tapi ia yakin apa yang ia lakukan tidak lah salah. Karena ini semua ia lakukan untuk...

Tunggu, ada apa ini?

Hinata berhenti melangkah. Ia baru menyadari nuansa duka di tempat ini. Semua orang menggunakan pakaian hitam. Bunga-bunga menghiasi tempat ini. Satu hal yang wanita Hyuuga ini yakini, mereka tidak sedang mengadakan pesta.

Ia lanjut berjalan. Lebih cepat dari sebelumnya sehingga ia bisa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ketika berjalan di lorong, Neji, saudara sepupunya sekaligus pelindung Hinata berpapasan dengannya.

"Hinata." Neji membuat langkah Hinata terhenti.

"N-Neji?" Hinata menatapnya bingung. Bingung dengan keadaan di tempat ini.

"Hinata, mengapa kau baru pulang sekarang? Kemana saja kau lima hari terakhir ini?" Neji bertanya walau tak ekspresinya tetap datar.

"A-aku..." belum sempat Hinata menjawab Hanabi, adik Hinata datang.

"Kak Neji, kita harus ce-... Eh, kak Hinata?" Hanabi menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung.

"..." Hinata diam.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau bersiap-siap. Hanabi, bantu dia dan jelaskan situasi saat ini. aku akan mengabarkan kepulangan Hinata pada paman." Dengan begitu pemuda berambut panjang itu pergi meninggalkan dua kakak beradik ini dalam diam.

"Ayo kak!" Hanabi menarik tangan Hinata sehingga suasana diam tadi terpecahkan.

"H-Hanabi... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Hinata selagi mereka berjalan menuju kamar Hinata.

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan di dalam kamar."

Hinata hanya diam. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanayalan menanti penjelasan dari Sang adik.

* * *

><p>Malam tiba. Malam ini bulan purnama menunjukan pesonanya kepada para penghuni malam. Langit cerah penuh dengan bintang. Angin menerpa ranting-ranting pohon tak berdaun. Apakah alam mencoba menenangkan hadti gadis ini?<p>

Hinata duduk di pinggir jendela kamarnya. Tangannya menggenggam obat pemberian Sasuke untuk ibunya. Matanya sembab. Bagaimana tidak, setelah tahu tentang kematian ibunya dan mengkuti prosesi pemakaman –dengan tatapan mata tajam dari yang lain–, ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk datang keruangan ayahnya. Dan kalian pasti bisa tebak apa yang terjadi.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat gadis ini tak henti-hentinya menangis. Penyesalan. Dia merasa menyesal. Apa yang akan kau rasakan apabila orang yang paling kalian sayangi pergi namun kau tak ada di sampingnya saat itu?

Lima hari... andaikan saja Hinata tak pergi, mungkin ia bisa menemani Sang ibu di hari-hari terakhirnya. Andaikan badai itu tak datang atau ia harus pingsan, Hinata pasti sudah memberikan obat untuk ibunya agar sembuh.

Dia bingung. Jujur, ia bingung harus menyesal atau tidak. Tujuannya pergi bukanlah untuk bermain-main. Bisa dibilang, itulah langkah awal yang Hinata ambil untuk menjadi 'Hinata yang berani mengambil keputusan'. Dan lagi, tujuan Hinata pergi untuk ibunya. Bukan siapa-siapa. Badai datang juga bukanlah alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk disalahkan. Badai tak memiliki pikiran, mereka mana tahu kapan datang.

Kalau begitu...

Tuhan?

Oh, tentu saja gadis ini tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu. Tuhan yang ia percaya adalah sosok yang mulia. Tuhannya tak mungkin melakukan hal –hal yang membawa kesengsaraan bagi umatnya.

Ya, mungkin gadis ini hanya perlu diam tanpa memikirkan hal-hal lain. Menangis sepanjang malam, mungkin bisa menenangkan perasaannya.

Ia menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Besok akan menjadi hari yang akan menambah beban Hinata.

* * *

><p>Berhari-hari setelah kepulangan Hinata. Sasuke yang memang biasa hidup sendiri tidak merasakan perubahan yang besar. Apa bisa jadi dia sudah lupa dengan gadis pertama yang pernah tinggal seatap dengannya setelah 10 tahun terasingkan?<p>

Apapun jawabannya, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Sasuke tetap saja berada di lab. kerjanya walau tahu ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Ini hari yang cerah dan cocok untuk bermain-main dengan salju. Seorang gadis berambut indigo berdiri di hadapan pintu kayu dengan keranjang berisikan makanan di dalamnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia mengetuk pintu.

Tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia menerka apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sang empunya saat ini. Ia membalikan badannya dan berjalan mengitari rumah. Sampailah ia di depan jendela sebuah ruangan. Ia mengetuk jendela itu dan tersenyum ketika melihat seorang pemuda menengok ke arahnya dari dalam. Pemuda itu berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan. gadis itu pun ikut pergi dan melangkah ke tempat awal tadi.

_CTEK_

Pintu terbuka. Sasuke melihat ke kedua bola mata milik gadis ini. Kerutan-kerutan kecil terlihat di keningnya. Nampak ia sedang berpikir. Sepertinya, ia benar-benar lupa dengan gadis indigo ini!

"T-tuan Sasuke, maaf m-mengg-ganggum-mu." kata Hinata dengan gugup.

Kerutan itu hilang. Kini ia sudah agak ingat dengan gadis dihadapannya ini. Ia melangkah mundur dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, tanda ia menginjinkan gadis itu masuk.

Hinata melangkah masuk dan Sasuke menutup pintunya. Sasuke menatap Hinata.

"A-anu, ini..." Hinata menyerahkan keranjang yang sedari tadi ia bawa. "Tanda terima kasih dari ibuku."

Hal apakah yang membuatnya harus berbohong seperti ini? Bukankah menyatakan kebohongan adalah hal yang kau benci Hinata?

'_Kalau ibu masih hidup, mungkin ia akan memintaku melakukan ini.'_ Oh, begitu rupanya.

"Beliau sehat?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang keranjang yang diberikan Hinata dan melangkah ke dapur.

Hinata yang mengikutinya terdiam dan menjawab, "Ya, ibu sehat dan senang sekali." Hinata tersenyum tipis. Ia berusaha sekuat tenanga untuk menahan tangisannya.

'_Ibu pasti senang, ia tak harus tersiksa dengan penyakitnya.'_

Tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke. Ia hanya tetap berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba di dapur. Ia membuka isi keranjang itu dan menemukan kue di dalamnya. Ia mengambil dua buah piring dan memotong kue itu perlahan. Hinata hanya terdiam, ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Duduklah," kata Sasuke dengan dua buah piring yang masing-masing berisikan sepotong kue di atasnya.

Ia meletakan piring satunya di hadapan Hinata. Hinata masih terdiam dna matanya terus mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memakan kue itu mengabaikan pandangan Hinata. Setelah sepotong kue itu habis, ia berjalan membawa piring tadi dan kembali duduk dengan piring yang sudah berisi lagi. Hinata tersenyum, dan ia pun ikut menikmati kue buatannya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Hampir setiap hari Hinata berkunjung ke tempat Sasuke. Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang menenangkan setiap kali Sasuke berada di dekatnya, sama seperti keberadaan ibunya dulu. Mengenai klan-nya, mereka masih memperlakukan Hinata sama seperti dulu. Neji selalu bertanya-tanya kemana ia pergi. tentu Hinata merahasiakannya, bisa gawat kalau sepupunya itu tahu kemana Hinata pergi. Begitu pun dengan Hanabi. Hanabi dan Neji bagai pinang dibelah dua. Mereka berdua benar-benar mirip dan selalu memiliki pemikiran yang sama terhadap Hinata. Tentang Hiashi, ayahnya, ia hanya diam seakan-akan kematian ibunya serta kepergian Hinata layaknya angin. Ada tapi tak terlihat.<p>

Dan kali ini, Hinata berkunjung ke tempat Sasuke seperti biasanya. Ketika tangannya ingin mengetuk, ia berhenti.

"_Kalau kau ingin masuk, langsung saja masuk tanpa perlu mengetuk."_

Ia tersenyum mengingat perkataan Sasuke. Memang, setiap kali Hinata datang berkunjung. Hinata harus mengetuk berkali-kali atau harus mengetuk jendela lab. Sasuke. Sasuke yang terlalu fokus dengan kegiatannya memang sering lupa dengan sekitarnya.

Hinata membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci itu. ia melangkah masuk dan menuju ke tempat Sasuke. Dipeluknya buku besar` itu erat-erat. Wajahnya memancarkan senyuman yang tak kalah cerahnya dengan matahari musim semi di luar. Hinata kini membuka pintu di hadapannya perlahan, berharap orang di dalamnya tidak merasa terganggu.

Ia menutup pintu itu kembali dan berjalan menuju meja dimana ada Sasuke yang sibuk menulis formula.

"Sasuke," Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke tentang keberadaannya. Kini sudah tak ada kata 'Tuan' atau 'Nona' untuk memanggil satu sama lain.

"Hn?" Sasuke berenti menulis dan melihat Hinata di sampingnya.

"Ini." Hinata meletakan buku tebal yang bawa. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah ketika membaca _cover_ buku itu.

**The Secret of Alchemy**

**-Uchiha Madara-**

Mengapa buku karangan kakek moyangnya dimiliki oleh Hinata.

'_Bukankah seharusnya segala hal tentang Uchiha sudah dihapuskan di desa itu?'_ Sasuke bertanya dalam hati.

Pandangan Sasuke langsung berpindah keHinata.

"A-aku menemukannya di gudang rumah." Hinata seakan-akan mampu menembus isi pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke melekatkan pandangannya ke iris perak Hinata, ia masih bingung. Hinata langsung merona karena ditatap sebegitu intens oleh Sasuke.

"A-ano, ada yang aku inginkan..." Hinata langsung duduk di samping Sasuke dan membuka buku itu.

Warna kulitnya terlihat begitu kontras dengan lembar-lembar buku yang sudah menguning itu ketika ia membuka setiap lembar. Ia berhenti dan menunjuk ke sebuah halaman.

"Sasuke bisa membuatkannya?" kata Hinata dengan malu-malu.

Sasuke terdiam membaca judul ramuan itu.

**Love Potion**

Bukan hanya judulnya yang membuat ia terpaku, bahkan bahan-bahan yang digunakan benar-benar membuatnya tercengang. Ini benar-benar membuat dirinya seperti penyihir. Kelopak mawar, serbuk sari bunga lili merah, sayap kupu-kupu, bulu burung merak, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Bisakan?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ia memandang Hinata. Tangan kanannya menyentuh kening Hinata. Suhunya normal.

Sasuke menatap mata Hinata dari dekat dan memastikan apakah ia sedang dara atau tidak. Jelas-jelas hal itu membuat Hinata memerah dan gugup. Ya, Hinata masih normal.

'_Lalu apa yang membuatnya seperti ini?'_ Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya.

Sasuke langsung mengembalikan tatapannya ke halaman buku tadi. Sunyi mengisi.

"A-aku men-nyuk-kai seseorang di d-desa." Hinata mulai bersuara. Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Dan sepertinya, ia sudah menyukai seseorang..." Hinata menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"Kau ingin membuat ia mencintaimu dan kalau orang itu menyukai orang lain, ia akan melupakan orang yang ia cintai dengan ramuan ini?" Sasuke bertanya. Semenjak Hinata sering kemari, bisa dibilang Sasuke lebih banyak berbicara dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Um, ya." Hinata menunduk.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin? Bukankah cara ini terlalu licik?" '_dan bukan kau sama sekali'_ tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Perlahan air mata Hinata membasahi wajahnya, ia berkata "A-aku b-benar-benar men-nyuk-kainya. M-mak-ka dari it-tu, aku.. aku ing-"

Sasuke langsung memeluknya. Membuat wajah Hinata terpendam di dada bidangnya. Gadis itu terus menangis tanpa henti. Sasuke hanya diam dan membelai rambut gadis itu perlahan.

Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal mengusik perasaannya ketika melihat gadis ini menangis. Apa ia cemburu karena Hinata bisa berubah seperti ini akibat menyukai seseorang? Dan seseorag itu bukanlah dirinya?

'_Mungkin karena dia sahabatmu membuatmu mudah berempati padanya Sasuke.'_ kata dirinya sendiri di dalam hati untuk mengartikan perasaan yang ia rasakan kini.

Kalau saja kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, masih hidup, ia pasti merasa sangat kecewa dengan seberapa polos adiknya tentang cinta, begitu juga dengan kedua orang tua mereka.

Sasuke oh Sasuke, mengapa kau harus jenius namun buta akan cinta?

"Karena kau sahabatku satu-satunya, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu walau aku sendiri tak tahu ini akan berhasil." Kata Sasuke sembari menepuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum senang.

"Ya," Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

Hinata langsung padam ketika menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak antar wajah mereka berdua. Ia langsung melepas pelukannya. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang serupa dan menepuk kedua pundak Hinata dan berdiri.

"Kita cari bahan-bahanya sekarang, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" Sasuke mencoba membuat Hinata lebih bahagia.

'_Tidak, lebih lama... itu akan lebih baik.'_ Hinata mencoba menutupi kesedihannya dengan senyum simpul.

'_Melihatnya tersenyum, benar-benar hangat. Ini kah persahabatan?'_ lagi-lagi Sasuke berpikir seperti itu lagi. Andaikan saja ia tidak diasingkan selama 10 tahun, dia pasti tidak akan sebebal ini.

Dan dimulailah petualangan mereka mencari bahan-bahan untuk ramuan ini. Untunglah Sasuke tinggal di pelosok hutan. Ini membuatnya begitu gampang untuk mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukan.

* * *

><p><strong>Skip time<strong>

Ramuan telah selesai, keberadaan Hinata di sisi Sasuke mulai meredup. Kini duduk termenung di ruangannya. Ia mencoba mengingat bagaimana wajah Hinata yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Wajah Hinata yang tersenyum senang ketika tahu ramuan yang diminta telah selelsai terlintas dipikirannya. Lalu, wajah Hinata yang merona saat mereka sedang mencari bahan-bersama –Sasuke berpendpat bahwa Hinata sedang kepanasan, tapi bukan itu alasan sebenarnya.

Ia membiarkan kepanya menyentuh meja yang biasa ia pakai untuk menulis. Ia juga membiarkan kertas-kertas menutupi wajahnya. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan kalau rumah ini begitu sunyi. Bahkan dulu saat pertama kali ia berada di tempat ini, ia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Selama dua minggu terakhir ini, Hinata tidak pernah datang mengunjungi rumah Sasuke. Sasuke sering berdiri di balik pintu depan rumahnya menunggu Hinata. Sudah jarang sekali ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk meracik ramuan, ia lebih banyak melamun atau pergi keliling hutan.

Dia benar-benar merasa sepi.

* * *

><p>Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Konoha. Tak ia lupakan jubah tebal yang akan melindungi wajahnya dari orang-orang. Ia dilarang oleh pemimpin desa Konoha untuk menapakan kakinya di Konoha –kalau ketahuan. Tidak pernah Sasuke sempat berpikir untuk pergi ke sana mengingat prilaku orang-orang Konoha yang membuatnya muak. Tapi kini, ia terlihat begitu bersemangat menuju Konoha –walau wajahnya masih datar.<p>

Saat ia tiba di sana, ia benar-benar merasa tempat ini jauh berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya. Jelas sangat terlihat dari betapa ramainya desa ini. Banyak anak kecil yang berlari-larian, orang yang berjalan bersama teman-temannya atau pasangan, atau para pedagang yang berlalu lalang. Padahal Sasuke pernah tinggal di sini, tapi ia benar-benar merasa asing. Ia berjalan mengelilingi desa.

Kenapa ia tidak pernah menanyakan nama keluarga Hinata. Kalau begitu, tak akan sulit baginya untuk mencari Hinata. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning tiba-tiba menabraknya.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Pemuda itu membungkuk meminta maaf.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan lanjut berjalan.

"Siapa sih tuh orang, sombong banget. Ah iya, aku harus bertepuk dengannya!" pemuda tadi langsung berlari menerobos orang-orang dihadapannya. Sesekali ia menabrak dan meminta maaf.

Berbeda dengan pemuda tadi, Sasuke berjalan perlahan dan memperhatikan setiap sudut kota. Saat ia berjalan, sebuah bola bergulir ke arahnya. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengambil bola itu. Seorang anak kecil berlari menghampirinya. Sasuke langsung menyerahkan bola itu. Anak kecil itu berterima kasih dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ketika ia membalikan badannya, ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal. Gadis itu berambut indigo yang panjangnya melebih pundak.

'_Itu pasti Hinata.'_ Sasuke langsung melangkah dengan cepat.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai ke Hinata, tapi mengapa ia berhenti?

Oh, gadis itu bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang. Mata Sasuke menatap pria di samping Hinata. Rambutnya putih dan umurnya mungkin jauh diatas umur milik Sasuke.

'_Apakah selera Hinata itu... om-om?'_ mata Sasuke tak bisa lepas melihat pria berambut putih itu.

Dan kini Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya, terlebih lagi ketika pria itu merangkul Hinata.

"Tch," Sasuke langsung berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka.

Mungkin keberadaan Sasuke sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi oleh Hinata.

'_Mungkin persahabatan itu memang menyakitkan.'_ pikirnya.

Semoga saja Sasuke cepat sadar dengan perasaannya. Ya, semoga saja.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Chapter dua lebih panjang. Chapter selanjutnya adalah Chapter yang terakhir! Woohoo!

Sasuke-nya di sini OOC tak? Kalau iya, bukankah itu wajar bagi orang berkelamin apa aja buat berpikiran hal se[erti itu. Dia kan diasingkan pas kecil, pas masih polos-polosnya.

Um, ada yang bisa nebak gak siapa yang ngerangkul Hinata? Rambut putih... rambut putih... *nahan ketawa*

Saya bener-bener ketawa pas ngetik rambut putih dan buku karangannya Madara. Huahahahha...

Ya udah, bagaimana tanggapannya dengan chapter ini? Review-nya ya!

Dan di chapter depan akan ada NaruSaku, hohoho. Ada yang suka pair ini?

Saatnya balas review, buat yang log-in sudah dibalas via PM.

* * *

><p><strong>n:<strong> Hohoho, walaupun saya masih gak ngerti maksud pembicaraannya, tapi sepertinya ngomongin soal Sasu yang OOC atau nggak. Oke lah kalau begitu. Bagaimana yang sekarang? **Review lagi ya!**

**himehimehime: **Ya, begitulah. Hinata di sini bagaimana? **Review lagi ya!**

**Shyoul Lavaen: **Jawabannya sudah ada di chapter ini. Semiga Sasuke di sini gak OOC atau terlalu kyk masa kecil kurang bahagia. **Review lagi yo!**

**Yui-chan: **Pingpongpingpong! _Omae_ benar untuk kematian ibunda Hinata. _Demo_, untuk pengusiran sangatlah salah. Hiashi tak mungkin mengusir anak gadis tercintanya. Apalagi ada Neji dan Hanabi yang bisa jadi akan mengancam Hiashi untuk menarik perintahnya. Tapi kalau penghuni klan Hyuuga yang lain gak tau deh, ada yang pro dan kontra. Intinya, keluarga Hinata gak rela kalau Hinata diusir. **Review lagi yo!**

* * *

><p><strong>ll<strong>

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sebelum memulai cerita, saya minta maaf karena gak bisa **_**update**_** sekilat mungkin. Semoga cerita ini bisa saya tutup dengan lancar. Dengan kekuatan cinta, **_**ore**_** akan berusaha! *Sailor moon syndrom***

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>

'_Itu pasti Hinata.' Sasuke langsung melangkah dengan cepat. _

_Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai ke Hinata, tapi mengapa ia berhenti?_

_Oh, gadis itu bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang. Mata Sasuke menatap pria di samping Hinata. Rambutnya putih dan umurnya mungkin jauh diatas umur milik Sasuke. _

'_Apakah selera Hinata itu... om-om?' mata Sasuke tak bisa lepas melihat pria berambut putih itu._

_Dan kini Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya, terlebih lagi ketika pria itu merangkul Hinata. _

"_Tch," Sasuke langsung berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. _

_Mungkin keberadaan Sasuke sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi oleh Hinata._

'_Mungkin persahabatan itu memang menyakitkan.' pikirnya._

_Semoga saja Sasuke cepat sadar dengan perasaannya. Ya, semoga saja._

* * *

><p>'<strong>Cause I'm Not a Witch<strong>

**© UQ**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Kini Sasuke berjalan lesu tanpa tujuan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menatap lurus ke arah bangku taman berwarna cokelat. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sana. Merenung.<p>

Sekelilingnya sangatlah ramai. Anak kecil di sekitarnya sedang bermain sepak bola. Penuh tawa dan canda. Tapi tetap saja. Sasuke hanya duduk di sana tanpa ada gerakan sedikit pun. Hanya hembusan napas panjang yang menandakan ia masih tak mampu mempercayainnya.

Lebih baik kita tinggalkan ia sejenak dan memfokuskan diri ke orang-orang di sekitar Sasuke. Tepat di sebelah bangku taman yang Sasuke duduki terdapat sepasang–yang nampaknya–kekasih. Kedua rambut mereka sangatlah cerah. Yang satu berwarna merah muda layaknya warna kelopak bunga Sakura. Yang satunya lagi berwarna kuning cerah seperti lemon ataupun sinar matahari nan lembut. Walau aku tidak memberitahu siapa nama mereka, kalian yang membaca pasti sudah menduga-duga namanya. Ya, itu Sakura dan Naruto.

"Coba lihat itu Sakura!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke suatu arah.

"Hah, apaan sih?" Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Sakura mengangguk. Naruto menurunkan lengannya ke posisi awal.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka. Om-om itu benar-benar tidak tahu diri." Komentar Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Ssst, pelankan suaramu Naruto. Kita bisa dibunuh kalau ketahuan menghinanya." Sakura melirik ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan kalau aman untuk berbicara mengenai _hal itu_ di sini.

"Tapi tetap saja Sakura. Kita kan temannya, masa bisa-bisanya kita membiarkan dia menikahi om-om genit penulis novel mesum itu..." Naruto menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia... menjadikan Hinata sebagai sumber inspirasi novel mesumnya?" Suara Naruto benar-benar kecil kali ini.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung terbatuk-batuk, kaget. Tangannya reflek memukul punggung Naruto dengan kencang. Dan kini mereka terbatuk-batuk bersama.

Sasuke yang berada di sebelah pasangan–bodoh–itu terlihat sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Walau Naruto telah mengatakan nama Hinata dengan begitu pelan, telinga Sasuke langsung menangkap gelombang suara yang dirambatkan melalui udara. Kekuatan cinta memanglah dahsyat bukan?

Sasuke berdiri. Ia berjalan ke tempat Sakura dan Naruto duduk. Sakura dan Naruto mendadak berhenti batuk. Melihat penampilan Sasuke yang seperti itu membuat Sakura dan Naruto bergidik ngeri. Di dalam hati, mereka berdoa.

'_Semoga aku tidak mati! Aku masih ingin hidup dan makan ramen!'_

'_Semoga aku tidak mati! Aku masih ingin hidup dan memiliki suami tampan!'_

Walau berbeda dibagian akhir, inti dari doa mereka tetaplah sama. Tidak ingin mati.

"Kalian kenal Hinata?" suara Sasuke yang rendah dan dingin langsung memberikan dampak yang luar biasa ke kedua orang ini. Mereka langsung berkeringat dan semakin was-was.

'_Apakah ini karma karena membicarakan orang lain di tempat umum Tuhan? Ampunilah aku! Ampunilah aku!'_ Kedua batin mereka menjerit meminta ampun.

Mereka berdua tahu, klan Hyuuga adalah klan yang berkuasa setelah klan Namikaze. Walau Naruto berasal dari klan Namikaze, pasti orang tuanya akan membiarkan ia dihukum karena mempermalukan nama baik Namikaze hanya karena menggosip. Sedangkan Sakura berasal dari klan Haruno yang bukan merupakan klan besar. Ia pasti akan di hukum tanpa ampun.

Sasuke menyadari ketakutan yang kini kedua orang itu rasakan.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh kalian. Jadi, kalian kenal Hinata?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya.

"I-iya." Sakura menjawab dengan gugup.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Apa selera dia itu orang yang lebih tua darinya?" tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung bertanya langsung.

Sakura dan Naruto terdiam sesaat. Mereka ber-oh-ria setelah berhasil mencerna motif Sasuke menanyakan hal itu. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang, tanda bahwa mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Setelah beberapa lama mereka bertukar pandang, mereka mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke sekeliling lalu kembali bertatapan. Keduanya mengangguk. Sasuke tak tahu harus merespon apa melihat tingkah mereka.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, akan kami beri tahu. Tapi jangan di sini, ayo ikut kami." bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka berjalan di belakang.

* * *

><p>Di tempat yang sunyi ini mereka bertiga bekumpul. Hanya ada rerumputan dan pepohonan yang akan mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Mungkin beberapa burung kecil juga akan ikut mendengarkan. Tapi tak apa, toh burung-burung itu tak akan mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.<p>

"Sebelum kami menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, buka tudungmu. Tidak sopan berbicara sambil menutup wajahmu." Kata Naruto diikuti anggukan dari Sakura.

Sasuke agak ragu untuk melakukannya. Tapi demi persahabatannya dengan Hinata, ia rela membiarkan wajahnya di lihat orang lain. Ia membuka tudungnya perlahan.

Naruto terkejut, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Kau..." gumam Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

Sasuke sudah siap menerima kenyataan kalau ia akan dibunuh karena melanggar perjanjian dengan kepala desa Konoha.

'_Untuk persahabatan kita, tenaga bahkan pun jiwaku rela aku korbankan.'_ Kurang lebih begitulah isi hati Sasuke –yang sebenarnya mengutip dari lagu wajib suatu negara.

"Kau Si Sombong yang menabrakku tadi!" Naruto langsung melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau bodoh sekali Naruto, dia itu tampan bukan sombong!" Sambar Sakura yang sebelumnya ingin berkata _"Kau tampan sekali."_ ke Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa lega.

'_Untunglah kedua pasangan ini konyol.'_ batinnya berucap.

"Kami akan memberitahu hal ini karena kami teman Hinata." Sasuke mengangguk mendengarkan perkataan Sakura.

"Pria berambut putih yang kini menjadi tunangan Hinata itu Jiraiya. Kerabat jauh Naruto bodoh." mendengar kata bodoh dari mulu Sakura, Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Sebal.

"Kami tidak pernah mengira kalau Hinata suka dengan om-om begitu. Sebenarnya, pernikahan mereka ini pernikahan politik. Awalnya kami kira Hinata menerimanya karena dia adalah putri sulung klan utama Hyuuga. Tapi kami tidak menyangka... Hinata sepertinya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jiraiya." Sakura terlihat jijik untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menyenggol Naruto.

"Untuk informasi tambahan saja. Paman Jiraiya umurnya 50-an dan dia itu penulis novel mesum. Kami takut mereka melakukan hal-hal menggelikan pada Hinata. Hinata itu sangatlah polos dan baik. Sebagai teman, tentunya kami tidak menerimanya. Tapi saat melihat tatapan penuh cinta dari mata Hinata saat menatap Paman Jiraiaya, aku langsung berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Jangan-jangan Paman melakukan _itu_ sehingga Hinata..." Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sasuke membeku.

"Um, ngomong-ngomong. Hubunganmu dengan Hinata itu apa?" Sakura mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Dia temanku." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sakura hampir pingsan melihatnya kalau saja Naruto tak langsung menyenggolnya.

"Terima kasih banyak atas informasinya. Aku harus kembali pulang," Sasuke pamit dan langsung pergi.

Iris _emerald_ Sakura tak bergeming sedikit pun. Ia terus menatap punggung Sasuke pergi. Berkebalikan dengan Sakura, Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke dengan penuh kecemburuan.

Sesaat setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Sakura menengok ke Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia menyadari bahwa Naruto kini cemburu.

"Seharusnya aku menanyakan namanya," kata Sakura sambil tertawa meledek.

"Kata-katamu membuatku semakin patah hati Sakura," aura-aura hitam semakin menyelimuti Naruto.

"Padahal aku ingin mentraktirmu makan ramen..."

"Aku tidak semurahan itu Sakura." Naruto kemudian terdiam. Sakura juga sama namun senyum manis terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kau mau traktir berapa?" Naruto ternyata tetap tergoda dengan tawaran ramen dari Sakura.

"Sesukamu!" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyum keberhasilan.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Untuk kedua kalinya ia melanggar perjanjian. Ia ingin pergi ke perpustakan terbesar di desa Konoha. Ada beberapa informasi yang harus ia dapatkan dari buku-buku di sana. Ia membawa tas berwarna langit malam berisikan buku dan pena. Tak lupa ia mengenakan jubah yang sama dengan kemarin. Ia siap berangkat.<p>

Perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan begitu lancar. Cuaca hari ini sangatlah mendukungnya. Itu membuatnya semakin semangat untuk melangkah.

Ketika tiba di sana, ia langsung berjalan ke bagian tanaman obat. Ia mengambil beberapa buku yang ia anggap menarik dan memutuskan untuk mencari meja. Ketika ia berjalan, ia melewati rak buku yang berisikan buku-buku tentang sejarah. Sebuah buku dengan sampul tua menarik perhatiannya. Di buku itu tertuliskan sebuah nama klan yang tak asing di telinganya, **Hyuuga**. Ia mengambilnya dan kembali berjalan.

Sekarang ia sedang duduk sambil membaca buku tentang klan Hyuuga yang tadi ia ambil. Jarang sekali ia membaca buku tentang sejarah, apalagi sejarah tentang klan lain. Tadinya ia ingin mencari buku tentang klannya sendiri. Tapi ia tahu kalau segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha sudah dimusnahkan. Ia terdiam sebentar.

'_Lalu, dari mana Hinata mendapatkan buku karangan Uchiha Madara?'_ Sasuke berpikir namun tak juga mendapatkan jawaban.

Ia tinggalkan pertanyaannya tadi dan kembali membaca. Ada sesuatu di buku ini yang membuatnya semangat untuk terus lanjut membaca. Hubungan klan Hyuuga dan juga Uchiha. Dan tibalah ia di sebuah halaman yang mengungkapkan segalanya. Ia membacanya dengan cepat. Ketika ia sudah selesai membacanya, wajahnya memucat. Ia putuskan untuk menyudahi apa yang ia baca dan mengambil buku obat-obatan tadi.

Suasana perpustakaan itu begitu sunyi. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama. Sepasang muda-mudi sedang berdebat mengenai ramen dengan volume yang kencang. Berkali-kali penjaga perpustakaan menyuruh mereka diam namun diabaikan. Sasuke yang merasa kenal dengan suara yang ia dengar menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ternyata dugaannya benar.

"Ah Si Tampan/Sombong!" Seru mereka berdua ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke berada tak jauh dari mereka. Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat sikap mereka itu.

Penjaga perpustakaan sudah tidak mampu menahan amarahnya. Dengan emosi bagaikan api di inti matahari, ia langsung melempar Naruto dan Sakura keluar perpustakaan. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke. Karena Sasuke tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata akhirnya ia pasrah di usir dengan cara tak etis itu.

Sasuke memelototi pasangan–bodoh–di depannya. Mereka berdua hanya memasang cengiran khas masing-masing. Sasuke menghembuskan napas lelah sambil berdiri.

"Maaf-maaf, kami gak bermaksud mengganggumu kok." Sakura yang sudah berdiri–begitu juga Naruto–mencoba menetralkan _mood_ sasuke yang sedang sebal itu.

"Kita traktir ramen deh!" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke kaget diperlakukan begitu. Ia tidak biasa.

"Kita? Ini semua karena kamu kita semua diusir begini. Andai saja kamu tidak _ngotot _mengenai ramen, aku masih bisa membaca banyak buku di sana." Sakura memberi tatapan mematikan ke Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba...

"PERGI KALIAN DARI SINI!" Penjaga perpustakaan yang tadi berteriak dari dalam sambil melemparkan kemoceng ke tempat mereka.

"Gyaaa!" Naruto dan Sakura berlari. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka menarik tangan Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka berada di tempat yang kemarin mereka pakai untuk menjelaskan situasi Hinata. Mereka bertiga duduk melingkar di bawah pohon. Napas mereka tersenggal-senggal.

"Hh... penjaga perpustakaan itu horor sekali!" Naruto menepis keringat yang ada di wajahnya.

Seharusnya itu adalah pemandanganyang cukup keren. Tapi beda kasusnya kalau orang yang melihat adalah Sakura.

"Naruto! Hati-hati! Keringatmu bisa-bisa menodai tubuhku!" Sakura menjauh dari Naruto.

Sasuke hanya duduk diam. Ia mencoba mengatur tempo napas serta detak jantungnya. Walau ditarik tiba-tiba oleh kedua orang tadi, bisa-bisanya ia tidak menunjukan ekspresi kaget sedikitpun.

"Eh, kita belum berkenalan ya? Aku Haruno Sakura dan yang bodoh ini Namikaze Naruto." Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

Mendengar kata Namikaze, Sasuke langsung terlihat serius –sebelum-sebelumnya dia juga terlihat serius, tapi ini lebih sedikit. Namikaze adalah nama klan pemimpin desa ini. Matilah Sasuke kalau salah satu Namikaze tahu ia melanggar janjinya.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Naruto yang masih merasa cemburu bertanya.

'_Asalkan aku tidak memberitahu nama klan ku, sepertinya aman-aman saja.'_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Kau tipe orang yang irit bicara ya. Kau sedang apa di perpustakaan tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Membaca buku."

"Iya aku tahu, tapi buku apa dan untuk apa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke merasa dirinya sedang diintrogasi.

'_Aku harus berhati-hati.'_

"Aku hanya membaca buku tentang tumbuhan dan juga Hyuuga."

"Mengenai Hyuuga. Kamu bisa kenal Hinata darimana? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekitar desa sebelum pertemuan kita kemarin." Sakura yang kini bertanya.

"Aku tidak tinggal di sini." Sasuke memang tidak pandai berbohong.

"Jangan-jangan... kau yang sering dikunjungi oleh Hinata akhir-akhir ini ya? Aku selalu mendengar gosip tentang Hinata dengan _seseorang_ di sekeliling desa. Katanya seorang Hyuuga diam-diam pergi ke hutan dan terkadang tidak kembali selama berhari-hari." Naruto mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia bahkan tidak ada di sisi ibunya saat ibunya meninggal. Hinata kan sayang sekali pada ibunya, mana mungkin ia meninggalkan ibunya di saat-saat terakhir seperti itu." Sakura tersenyum simpul mengingat seberapa sayangnya Hinata pada Sang Ibu.

'_Ibunya meninggal? Bukankah ia bilang ibunya baik-baik saja? Apakah obatnya tidak bekerja?'_ Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ibunya meninggal? Kalau aku boleh tahu, kapan beliau meninggal?" Sasuke bertanya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Saat badai salju datang. Sehari setelah Hinata kabur dari rumahnya. Tapi setelah badai berhenti, Hinata baru kembali. Begitu sih katanya..." Sakura merasa itu hanyalah gosip belaka.

'_Berarti itu sebelum ibunya sempat meminum ramuan milikku.'_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Apa Hinata pandai berbohong?" suara Sasuke terdengar jauh lebih kelam dan dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Selama kami berteman sih, dia bukan tipe orang yang pandai berbohong. Kalau berbohong pasti selalu ketahuan." Sakura selalu ingat ketika Hinata mencoba berbohong ketika menahan air matanya.

"Kecuali orang yang dibohongi Hinata adalah orang yang bebal atau antisosial." Naruto dengan ringannya berkata begitu tanpa tahu bahwa perkataannya barusan pas sekali untuk lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke terdiam.

'_Apa aku bebal dan antisosial?'_ _inner_ Sasuke meringkuk di tengah kegelapan sambil bertanya-tanya.

"Beberapa hari setelah kematian ibunya ia dijodohkan dengan pamanku. Itulah yang paling mengejutkan. Apalagi, setelah itu Hinata makin sering pergi dari rumah diam-diam. Tapi yang lebih mengagetkannya lagi. Pada suatu hari ia terlihat begitu menyukai paman Jiraiya. Seperti terkena sihir cinta! Setelahnya ia selalu berada di samping paman dan tidak pernah pergi dari rumah secara diam-diam. Aneh kan?" Naruto masih tidak bisa mempercayainya walau hal itu terjadi tepat dihadapannya.

Sasuke makin membatu.

'_Kau bodoh sekali Sasuke! Ramuan yang kau buat itu pasti diminum sendiri oleh Hinata!'_ Sasuke ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke benda keras apapun saat ini. Tapi kalau ia melakukannya, Sakura dan Naruto tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan hal itu.

"Sasuke? Kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat." Sakura yang bertanya dengan nada khawatir membuat Naruto cemburu.

"Dia gak sakit Sakura. Kulitnya kan memang pucat." Sambar Naruto.

"Naruto benar." Sasuke mangangguk setuju.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan. Apa Hinata pernah menyukai seseorang?" Sasuke bertanya dengan datar.

"Selama ini sih tidak... Eh tunggu dulu! Aku dengar dari Hanabi setiap kali Hinata pulang dari kegiatan kabur rutinnya, Hinata selalu terlihat senang. Seakan-akan ibunya tidak pernah meninggal dan ia tidak pernah dijodohkan oleh om-om mesum. Dan Hanabi menyimpulkan kalau Hinata selalu pergi diam-diam untuk menemui seseorang yang ia sukai." Jelas Sakura.

"Hanabi itu... siapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Hanabi itu adik Hinata. Hinata tidak pernah mengatakannya?" Naruto kaget. Padahal Sasuke teman Hinata, kenapa bisa-bisa ia tidak tahu.

"Yang aku tahu tentang Hinata hanya mengenai ibunya yang sakit dan juga ia memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai di Konoha. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau ibunya meninggal. Kalau aku tidak salah menyimpulkan, kira-kira setelah ibunya meninggal. Aku bertanya mengenai keadaan ibunya dan ia bilang beliau baik-baik saja. Aku kira ibunya masih hidup sampai sekarang."

"Waw! Aku kira kau tidak bisa berbicara sepanjang itu Sasuke!" Naruto terlihat sangat terkejut pada hal kecil seperti ini.

"Sasuke, jangan-jangan kamu..." Sakura menduga-duga. "Orang yang disukai Hinata!"

"Hh?" Sasuke bingung. Kata 'suka' atau 'cinta' tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya.

"Kamu bilang tempat tinggalmu bukan di Konoha. Dan menurut informasi yang kudapatkan dari Hanabi, Neji memperkirakan kalau Hinata pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari desa." Sakura memincingkan matanya dan menatap iris _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Neji itu kakak sepupu Hinata." Naruto yang yakin kalau Sasuke tidak tahu siapa itu Neji menjelaskannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku lihat dari gerak-gerikmu... kamu sepertinya juga menyukai Hinata. Ah, bukan sepertinya. Kau pasti menyukainya!" Sakura melanjutkan analisanya.

"Hh?" Sasuke masih bingung.

"Sepertinya percuma saja kau mengatakannya Sakura. Dia memang bebal dan antisosial, makanya dengan mudah ia bisa ditipu oleh Hinata." Naruto mengusap ubun-ubunnya.

"Ya sudah, aku menyerah. Karena kamu sudah tahu banyak tentang masalah Hinata, apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?" bagi Sakura, pertanyaan yang satu ini dapat melihat apakah analisanya benar atau salah.

"Aku akan membawanya pergi di hari pernikahannya." Sasuke menjawab dengan ekspresi datar.

Naruto dan Sakura tersedak mendengarnya. Mereka kaget sekaligus yakin. Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Hinata sampai mau melakukan hal gila seperti itu.

"Kalian kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya penuh kebingungan.

"Aku yakin kau pasti tahu tentang seberapa kuatnya pertahanan klan Hyuuga. Kau sudah membacanya di buku tadi, kan? Apa kau yakin?"tanya Naruto.

"Itu hal yang mudah. Menyelinap masuk lalu membawanya lari. Apa perlu kita menggunakan bom dan menghancurkan tempat itu? Atau membakarnya saja juga sudah cukup?" Sasuke sudah menyiapkan rencana ini selama perjalanan menuju rumah kemarin.

"Kau gila! Kau ingin membunuh semua orang yang ada di sana dan membawa Hinata lari? Dan apa maksudmu dengan kata 'kita'?" Naruto yang tadinya sudah agak tenang kembali terlihat kaget.

"Kita sebagai teman Hinata harus membantunya lari dari om-om itu." Jelas Sasuke.

'_Dia menggunakan kata 'teman'. Dasar bebal!'_ pikir Sakura dan Naruto.

"Oke, kami akan membantumu. Tapi jangan sampai membunuh orang lain. Hanya membawa Hinata lari. Setuju?" Sakura yang tahu maksud Naruto menolaknya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kami akan menjadi informan. Kalau tidak diundur, pernikahan mereka di akhir musim semi pada malam hari. Kalau mau kumpul di tempat ini saja. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang tempat ini. Jadi aman." Kata Naruto.

"Aku akan menyusun rencanannya. Tiga hari lagi aku akan menunggu kalian di sini." Sasuke menjelaskan ke Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ah, ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran. Namamu itu seperti nama salah satu anggota klan Uchiha." Satu hal yang harus Sasuke catat, _'Berhati-hatilah pada insting Haruno Sakura'_.

"Mana mungkin begitu Sakura. Kalau Sasuke itu adalah seorang Uchiha, kemungkinan Sasuke untuk menyukai Hinata itu kecil. Kalau dendam mungkin sangat pasti!"

"Dendam? Memang apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Yang membantai habis klan Uchiha itu klan Hyuuga. Karena desakan dari berbagai klan dan juga warga, ayahku terpaksa memberi perintah ke klan Hyuuga. Semuanya tentang Uchiha dimusnahkan. Kalaupun masih ada yang tersisa, mungkin dirahasiakan oleh klan Hyuuga." Naruto ingat sekali wajah sedih ayah serta ibunya ketika harus memutuskan untuk menghabisi klan Uchiha. Namikaze dan Uchiha memiliki hubungan kekerabatan yang dekat.

"Tumben kau pintar, Naruto!" ledek Sakura.

Sasuke mau tidak mau harus mempercayai isi buku yang tadi ia baca. Buku mengenai Hyuuga yang tadi ia baca menjelaskan kejadian pada malam itu. Ketika klannya rela diserang tanpa melakukan perlawanan dan hanya Sasuke yang tersisa. Berbicara tentang Namikaze. Sasuke tahu ada hubungan yang kuat antara klannya dengan klan Namikaze. Mungkin itu alasannya ia bisa selamat dari malam itu. Apa mungkin keluarganya melakukan sebuah perjanjian dengan klan Namikaze?

Itu hanyalah masa lalu yang tidak berdampak besar baginya. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah Hinata.

"Aha! Sasuke, kamu tunggu sebentar di sini ya bersama Naruto." Sakura yang sepertinya mendapatkan ide langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang hendak menolak berduaan dnegan Sasuke.

Alhasil selama Sakura pergi entah kemana, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya terdiam. Naruto tidak biasa dengan kesunyian yang seperti ini. Dia bingung hendak melakukan apa. Menatap awan bukanlah hobinya, dia tidak seperti salah satu temannya. Berbicara dengan burung? Kalian pikir ia gila.

Kalau Sasuke, dia memang sudah biasa jadi ya... ia tetap diam.

Sekitar 15 menit lamanya, Sakura kembali. Ia datang membawa buku-buku yang warnanya sangatlah feminim. Naruto dan Sasuke bingung dengan ide yang Sakura dapatkan tadi.

"Kamu bawa saja ini pulang, jangan dijadikan panjangan tapi dibaca!" ucap Sakura sembari memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan melihat buku-buku yang ia dapat dari Sakura. Ia pun pamit dan pulang.

Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang ada di kepala Sakura. Naruto terus menatapnya.

"Itu agar dia cepat sadar mengenai perasaannya. Kali saja dengan membaca novel cinta ia bisa sadar." Sakura menjelaskan alasannya walau Naruto belum sempat bertanya.

"Oh, aku mengerti." Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Aku yakin kamu juga merasakannya. Mau membantuku mencari beberapa informasi di rumahku?" ajak Naruto.

"Hm, ide yang bagus." Sakura mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi.

* * *

><p>Di rumahnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur. Buku-buku yang tadi Sakura pinjamkan untuknya ia taruh di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Mungkin nanti ia akan membacanya. Ia pejamkan matanya dan tertidur.<p>

Tak disangka, ia tertidur dan membiarkan perutnya tak diisi semalaman. Ia membuka matanya dan disambut oleh buku-buku bersampul merah muda di hadapannya. Awalnya ia kaget. Ia tidak pernah punya buku dengan sampul seperti itu. Ia berpikir sesaat dan akhirnya ia ingat darimana buku-buku itu berasal. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan sarapan.

Setelahnya ia kembali ke kamarnya. Sampul buku itu menarik perhatiannya. Akhirnya ia memutusukan buku-buku pinjaman Sakura itu.

Waktu yang ia gunakan untuk membaca buku-buku itu cukup lama. Jauh lebih lama dari buku-buku tentang _alchemy_ atau ilmu-ilmu tumbuhan yang pernah ia baca dan berkali-kali lebih tebal dari buku-buku pinjaman Sakura itu. Itu karena banyak kata-kata baru yang ada di dalam buku itu yang tidak pernah Sasuke dengar atau pikirkan.

Setiap kali menemukan kata-kata baru, ia mengeceknya di kamus–cinta yang dipinjamkan Sakura–dan merenungkannya cukup lama.

Baru saja, ia menemukan sebuah kata baru. **Rindu**.

Ia buka kamus tebal yang berada di dekatnya dan mencari arti kata itu.

**Rindu: **suatu perasaan dimana seseorang memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk bertemu. Biasa terjadi pada seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta**(1)**.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

'_Itu namanya rindu.'_ Pikirnya.

Untunglah Sakura berinisiatif untuk meminjamkan buku-buku tentang cinta yang ia miliki di rumah. kalau tidak, kasihan sekali Hinata yang nanti.

Tiba-tiba kedua pupil Sasuke mengecil. Ia tersentak.

_Kubelai rambutmu_

_Kau ulurkan tanganmu yang lembut dan putih_

_Dan kau sunggingkan sebuah senyuman_

_Kau cinta pertamaku__**(2)**_

Kutipan di buku itu sama persis dengan apa yang pernah terjadi padanya dengan Hinata. Lipatan-lipatan kecil mulai bermunculan di kening Sasuke.

'_Jangan-jangan aku... mencintainya?'_ Ya Sasuke! Kau mencintainya! Kau mencintainya!

'_Ah tidak mungkin. Aku kan sahabatnya. Lagipula ini hanyalah fiksi.'_

Dengan begitu Sasuke mengabaikan kutipan barusan dan lanjut membaca.

Buku demi buku pinjaman itu habis ia baca. Dan semakin banyak adegan yang sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan dulu tertuliskan di setiap lembar buku-buku itu. Semua itu terjadi karena satu kata. Tidak, bukan persahabatan. Tapi cinta.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tertidur dan mencoba mencari jawaban di dalam mimpi.

Tak lama ia bangun. Ia langsung bangkit dan meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia pergi ke labnya. Ia cari buku karangan leluhurnya.

'_Ramuan penangkalnya pasti ada.'_ Pikirnya selagi membalik lembar demi lembar buku karangan Madara.

Ia berhenti. Sebuah judul menangkap perhatiannya. Ia baca penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai ramuan itu. Dan ia mengulaskan sebuah senyuman.

'_Aku menemukannya!'_

Ia langsung mencatat bahan apa yang di perlukan dan langsung mencarinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Skip time!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. ya, ini adalah hari dimana Hinata akan resmi menjadi istri dari Jiraiya –kalau Sasuke gagal. Sehari sebelumnya, Sasuke sudah menjelaskan secara terperinci mengenai strategi yanga akan dilancarkannya hari ini pada Naruto dan Sakura.<p>

Naruto dan Sakura datang ke acara ini sebagai tamu. Hanya keluarga kedua pihak dan kerabat dekat yang hadir dalam acara pernikahan ini. Naruto terus memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya sambil bercengkrama dengan tamu-tamu lainnya. Lain halnya dengan Sakura, kini ia berada di ruang pengantin wanita tempat Hinata berada. Hinata terlihat anggun dengan balutan _Shiromoku_ yang putih dengan motif tenunan yang dengan warna putih juga. sakura terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

"Minumlah," kata Sakura sambil memberikan segelas air putih pada Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih." Kata Hinata dengan gugup.

Sakura hanya mengulas senyuman kecil. Ia tahu kalau temannya yang satu ini snagatlah gugup.

"Semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar, Hinata. Kamu tidak perlu cemas." '_Apa lagi akan ada kejutan dari kami'_ tambah Sakura dalam hati.

Hinata mengangguk lega.

"Aku ke tempat Naruto dulu ya!" Sakura pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia berjalan mencari Naruto. Saat ia sudah menemukannya, ia langsung menarik Naruto.

"Aku sudah memberesan semua pelayan sehingga tidak akan ada yang masuk ke ruangannya. Bagaimana denganmu?" bisik Sakura.

"Yup, aku juga sudah memastikan tidak akan ada yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya." Balas Naruto.

"Tugas kita sudah selesai, padahal aku ingin melihat ia melakukannya." Sakura membayangkan.

"Semoga saja buku-buku pemberianmu berguna." Ucap Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hinata duduk terdiam di ruangan itu.<p>

Suara ketukan pintu tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Masuklah." Kata Hinata dengan penuh kelembutan.

Seorang pria berambut _raven_ masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Pakaiannya serba hitam membuat Hinata bingung. Ini bukanlah pemakaman atau acara-acara berbau kematian.

"Wajahmu terlihat sedih Hinata." Ucap pria tadi sambil berjalan. Senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan kini muncul.

"K–kau siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Hinata menatapnya penuh rasa bingung bercampur takut.

"Berbohong padaku lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Dan kini kamu malah melupakanku." Sasuke tertawa hambar.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Hinata mulai berdiri menyadari situasi gawat yang sedang ia hadapi.

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya, ia cengkram tangan Hinata dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang lain memegang botol kecil berisikan penawar ramuan yang menjalar di tubuh Hinata. Ia buka tutup botol itu dengan mulutnya.

"Lepaskan a–" belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya, bibir Sasuke telah lebih dulu melekat di bibir milik Hinata.

Hinata merasa cairan-cairan tajam menusuk kerongkongannya. Sensasi yang sama seperti yang dulu ia rasakan. Saat ia meminum ramuan yang ia minta dari Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan Hinata yang kini tersedak.

"S-Sasuke?" mata Hinata terlihat sayup-sayup terbuka. Rasa perih masih terasa.

"Hm, akhirnya kamu sudah ingat." Sasuke menepukan kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Ia menangis.

"Maaf," bisik Hinata di sela isakan tangisnya.

Sasuke hanya mengusap punggung Hinata dengan lembut.

'_Sadarlah Sasuke, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berpelukan. Kau bisa mati kalau ketahuan!'_ _inner_ Sasuke menyadarkan dirinya.

Benar, tidak ada waktu untuk berpelukan. Ia harus kabur atau semua rencana yang telah mereka–Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura–susun sesempurna ini gagal total.

"Hinata, kita harus pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga." Sasuke mengangkat wajah Hinata dan menatap iris bening miliknya.

"Tapi, karena aku bukan penyihir. Aku tidak bisa teleportasi atau menggunakan sapu terbang..." Hinata tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi polos milik Sasuke saat mengatakannya.

"Ku gendong di punggungku tak apa kan?" Hinata langsung memerah.

"Ah, tapi karena kamu sudah mengenakan baju seperti itu. Lebih baik aku menggendongmu seperti pengantin sungguhan." Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung menggendong Hinata ala _bridal–style_.

Merekapun keluar melalui jendela ruangan itu dan pergi tanpa di ketahui. Kemanakah para penjaga? _Well_, Sakura dan Naruto membuat kegaduhan di dalam ruangan dan membuat seakan-akan ada penjahat yang akan membunuh Jiraiya. Semua pengawal berkumpul melindungi bagian dalam rumah itu sehingga tak ada yang berjaga di bagian luar.

* * *

><p>Sakura dan Naruto diam-diam mengintip ke luar.<p>

"Ah, aku juga ingin di angkat seperti itu." Sakura menggumam.

"Nanti saat kita menikah, aku juga akan melakukannya." Naruto nyengir.

"Kalau kau yang melakukannya aku tidak tahu bisa pulang tanpa luka atau tidak." Sakura tertawa meledek.

Sebuah langkah mendekati mereka.

"Kalian berdua terlihat senang disituasi yang sedang kacau seperti ini, aneh." Gumam seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang.

"H-Hanabi!" Keduanya mulai _speechless_.

Hanabi melihat ke luar jendela dan menggumam sekecil mungkin.

"Apa kakak akan bahagia dengan Uchiha?"

"Kau tahu?" Naruto terkejut mendengarnya.

"Dia pasti bahagia, tenanglah. Uchiha yang satu ini memang payah tentang perasaan, tapi kalau menyangkut Hinata ia pasti akan melakukan segalanya." Sakura masih ingat rencana kejam yang pernah ia dengar dari Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Semoga saja." Kata Hanabi dengan pelan.

* * *

><p>Neji berjalan menghampiri pamannya. Ia baru saja kembali mengecek ruangan Hinata, namun yang dicari berada entah dimana.<p>

"Paman, Hinata–" belum sempat Neji menjelaskan, Hiashi telah mendahuluinya berbicara.

"Lebih baik kau urus kekacauan ini, Hinata akan baik-baik saja dengan Uchiha terakhir itu." Hiashi langsung pergi sambil menggenggam secarik kertas.

Neji kaget melihat pamanya bisa bersikap tenang seperti itu. Rasa kagetnya semakin menambah ketika ia mendengar kata Uchiha.

'_Ketinggalan berita apa aku kali ini?'_ Pikir Neji sebelum bergegas melaksanakan apa yang diminta pamannya.

* * *

><p>Di dalam hutan yang gelap dan senyap. Sasuke berlari sambil membawa tubuh Hinata ditemani cahaya rembulan serta nyanyian burung hantu. Mata Hinata tak lepas memandangi paras rupawan milik Sasuke. sebuah pertanyaan mengusik hatinya. Di tengah perjalanan, ia pun bertanya.<p>

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"K–kenapa kamu m–meminumkan penawar r–racun itu seperti tadi?" Hinata kembali merona mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Oh itu, aku membaca buku pinjaman dari Sakura. Katanya kalau dilakukan dengan cara itu akan lebih _romantis_. Walau aku juga tidak yakin _romantis_ itu apa..." jawab Sasuke sambil terus berlari.

"B-Bagaimana dengan ayahku? Aku takut kita akan diburu dan kau akan dibunuh."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menuliskan surat izin untuk menikahimu dan telah kuberikan langsung pada ayahmu." Sasuke tersenyum bangga.

"Heh?" Hinata kaget. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke memberikan surat yang–ia yakin–isinya sangat _to-the-point_ pada seorang Hiashi. Dan ia memeberikannya langsung!

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak mau menikah?" Sasuke berhenti berlari.

"B-bukan." Hinata menggeleng.

"Oh, untunglah." Sasuke kembali berlari sambil tersenyum puas.

Dan itulah awal dari kisah cinta mereka.

Hiashi menutupi semua rahasia tentang hubungan putri sulungnya dengan Sasuke. Penerus klan Hyuuga selanjutnya digantikan oleh Neji. Jiraiya yang merasa dikhianati meminta Hinata digantikan oleh Hanabi. Sangat jelas Hanabi menolak, Hiashi dan Neji pun serupa. Jiriaya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling dunia, mencari bahan untuk novel –mesumnya. Sakura dan Naruto hampir setiap hari berkunjung ketempat Hinata dan Sasuke –Sasuke memberi tahu rumah tempat dirinya tinggal sehari sebelum ia membawa lari Hinata.

* * *

><p><em>Di suatu tempat di dalam hutan<em>

_Terdapat sebuah rumah besar dan tua_

_Apabila kalian menginginkan sebuah ramuan  
><em>

_Datanglah_

_Karena di sanalah para Uchiha berada _

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>Penjelasan mengenai arti kata itu karangan saya.

**(2)**Kalau ini saya menginovasi syair karangan Shimazaki Toson

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Wohoo! Akhirnya selesai juga!

Terima kasih buat yang udah review dan juga mem-_fave _FF ini! Semoga aja _ending_-nya memuaskan. Untuk _typo_ akan diperbaiki nantinya. Kalau boleh, minta bantuannya dong untuk dicariin *mbee eyes*

Saya bingung mau ngomongin apalagi.

Ini FF pertama yang _multi-chapter_ tapi minimalis. Ini juga FF pertama dengan pairs ini. Abisnya fandom Naruto bukan _base camp_ saya sih.

Jujur, saya masih bingung cara menutup cerita dengan baik dan benar. Kalau menutup dengan akhir yang menggantung atau membuat pembaca kurang puas saya ahli! *ngacungin jempol

_Over all_, sampai jumpa di FF saya lainnya!

* * *

><p><strong>Balas review!<strong>

**Shyoul lavaen: **Tapi tenang saja, Sakura dan Naruto di sini telah membantu Sasuke. Dan bisa dilihat sendiri efeknya seperti apa. *smirk

**n: **Udah tahu kan siapa yang minum?

**R: **_Gomen, update_-nya lama. *ojigi

**mary: **Jawabannya udah dijelaskan...

**Ria al: **We love domba! *ngangkat spanduk domba

Ria al


End file.
